Le mystère de tes yeux là
by You can call me Apollo
Summary: "É muito gentil da sua parte, mas asseguro que sou um grande mistério para você." Advertiu Gellert. "O que quer dizer com isso?" Perguntou Albus um tanto confuso. "Quero dizer que você mal me conhece, e que não tem nenhuma razão para esperar algo de mim." Concluiu o outro.


01.

A bela tarde de verão que fazia naquele fatídico dia de Junho sequer deixava transparecer os resquícios dos sentimentos que os cidadãos de Godric's Hollow demonstraram na noite que se passara. Como toda típica noite que trás desgraças, essa não foi muito diferente. A chegada de Gellert Grindelwald despertou no povoado uma mescla de preocupação e curiosidade, ele era conhecido por seus feitos, por sua inteligência, arrogância, preferencia e prática de Artes das Trevas, talvez se pudesse juntar às expectativas o sentimento de pavor, afinal o sobrinho neto de Bathilda Bagshot – famosa escritora – havia sido expulso de Durmstrang por praticar feitiços imperdoáveis em colegas e por quase tê-los matado em algumas situações. "Pobre Bathilda",era o que pensavam os mais velhos, "tendo que lidar com um adolescente rebelde nessa idade".

Os mais curiosos arriscaram o esperar em frente das suas casas, os receosos decidiram recolher os filhos das ruas mais cedo e os trouxas, pobres trouxas, não sabiam o que esperar de um delinquente. Ele não veio durante o dia, deu tempo para as nuvens cinzas se agruparem nos céus, os relâmpagos puderam anunciar a tormenta e os trovões apavorar as crianças, a chuva parecia lavar aquela angustia mutua, mas as três batidas rítmicas na porta dos Bagshot as nove da noite dissipou qualquer esperança.

Gellert ainda podia ouvir os cochichos zumbindo enquanto ia de encontro a praça central, seus olhos azuis percorriam cada casa, cada pessoa e animal que atravessavam o seu caminho em uma breve análise, um pequeno reconhecimento e armazenamento mental que mais tarde viriam a se chamar "lembranças". "Viriam" porque aos dezessete anos de idade, aquela palavra lhe era desprezível – ela e qualquer outra que fosse provedora de sentimentos primitivos, sinônimos de fraqueza e subdesenvolvimento – lhe eram uma total perda de tempo. Nada daquilo o incomodava, o medo dos outros o fortalecia de certa forma, principalmente por ser tão novo e já ter tanta repercussão dentre os bruxos; apenas um outro partilhava tal fama: Albus Dumbledore.

Garoto brilhante, ganhador de inúmeros prêmios, um prodígio, seu total oposto, dizer que tinha ido para Godric's Hollow apenas para encontrar pistas sobre as Relíquias da Morte era como dizer meia verdade e se tinha algo que Gellert odiava eram meias verdades. Também tinha ido para lá a fim de encontrar o 'geniozinho' que disputava a capa do Profeta Diário consigo desde os quinze anos. Seria bom conversar com alguém que possuía o mesmo nível intelectual que o seu. No entanto, para sua surpresa, o primeiro encontro com alguém de idade semelhante – e com isso pode-se entender outro adolescente – foi com certa garota loira que parecia compenetrada em suas próprias mãos, ela não estava tão distante agora, encontrava-se nos balanços, completamente só. Amante das causas impossíveis e situações improváveis, Gellert se aproximou.

Ela sequer parecia ter notado sua presença, ainda estava absorta na costura da manga da própria blusa, esta lhe cobria metade dos dedos, raspava a unha sobre a linha, como se quisesse arrebentá-la. Aquilo sem dúvida era diferente de tudo que Gellert havia visto, era hipnotizante e completamente comum. Comum era a palavra para ela, comum demais para ser tão normal quanto aparentava e por isso, insatisfeito com tamanha naturalidade que ela tinha em fazer aquilo, se sentou no balanço ao lado, fechando o livro que carregava e pondo sobre as pernas.

– Oi. – Disse ele de forma simples enquanto tentava visualizar o rosto dela, mas seus cabelos lhe cobriam o rosto naquele ângulo. – Está tudo bem? – Arriscou mais uma vez, visto que ela parou o que fazia para encarar os pés.

– Oi. – Foi à resposta obtida no mais baixo tom de voz que se era possível compreender.

Talvez seu problema fosse a timidez, pensou Gellert, mas sua forte intuição, com um toque do destino, o fez continuar aquela conversa monossilábica. A garota ergueu um pouco o rosto e arrumou os cabelos atrás da orelha, com a face visível, Gellert pode calcular sua idade, ela deveria ter seus quatorze ou quinze anos de idade, mas parecia reclusa demais para uma garota daquela idade, normalmente costumavam ser mais comunicativas. Só então, com tamanha proximidade, o sobrinho neto de Bathilda pode reparar também que haviam irregularidades nas unhas dela, algumas extremamente longas e outras pareciam roídas, pela primeira vez ele viu que algo a mais existia naquela figura descompensada ao seu lado. Ela, no entanto, parecia sequer ligar para sua companhia, sequer o olhou e aquela curiosidade que movia os seres humanos parecia não lhe atingir tão diretamente. Ela estava alheia a tudo a sua volta.

E isso o incomodava.

– Me chamo Gellert, Gellert Grindelwald. – Continuou. – Qual o seu nome?

– Ariana... – E foi a primeira vez que seus olhos se cruzaram. – Ariana Dumbledore.

Gellert precisou conter sua excitação ao ouvir aquele sobrenome e conter-se de uma forma descomunal para não assusta-la. No entanto, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa ou justificar seu silencio instantâneo, Ariana o surpreendeu quando levou uma das mãos até os seus cabelos – estes chegavam perto dos ombros e eram desfiados – e só depois de alguns instantes entendeu o porquê de tanto fascínio: Albus era ruivo. Aquilo era uma identificação, era loiro assim como ela. Ficou parado, apenas esperando o que viria a seguir e novamente fora surpreendido: um leve formigar percorreu sou couro cabeludo em torno da circunferência de sua cabeça. Intrigado e notando a falta de uma varinha nas mãos da garota, Gellert levou a mão direita até os cabelos, notando que algumas folhagens brotavam por entre suas mechas e como se isso não bastasse, ainda haviam flores, pequenas, porém, existiam.

– Como... Não deveria fazer isso fora da escola. – Advertiu, mas ela parecia contente demais para cessar com o ato. – Sem uma varinha. – Concluiu Gellert em um sussurro.

– Eu nunca fui a uma. – Aquilo deixou o outro surpreso. – Eu só... Faço. – Disse Ariana com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

"Eu só faço". Era espantoso e a situação estava envolvida em um total mistério. Os Dumbledore, não importava o quão influentes fossem na sociedade, não conseguiriam esconder Ariana de Hogwarts ou ignorar as cartas do diretor, mas ela estava ali e já não tinha mais onze anos, a grande questão que pairava em sua mente era: como ela não estava frequentando a escola? Pensou em perguntar algo a mais, mas aquele momento único entre ambos foi dilacerado brutalmente por um grito vindo da entrada do parque. Ariana ficou mais pálida que o de já era e arregalou os olhos. Essa reação fez com que as flores, outrora envoltas nos fios de cabelo loiros de Gellert, se desfizessem e caíssem sobre os ombros do rapaz como se fossem areia.

– Ariana! – Gritou um outro rapaz, Gellert o olhou imediatamente, era ruivo, mas não era Albus, era Aberforth, o filho do meio. – O que está fazendo aqui? Porque fugiu de casa? – E nessa entonação de voz havia uma preocupante mescla de raiva e preocupação.

– Eu vim procurar a mamãe! – Respondeu ela nitidamente assustada e se pondo de pé no mesmo instante. – Fazem dias que ela não aparece em casa.

Aberforth ficou em silencio e seus olhos pareciam mais pesados agora, ignorando a afirmação da irmã, ele se voltou para Gellert que os observava ainda sentado no balanço.

– Você deve ser Grindewald. – Não fora uma pergunta, ele sabia. E sabia de toda a história.

– Sou eu. – Confirmou ele.

– Fique longe da minha irmã. – E com isso, Aberforth tomou Ariana pela mão e a levou consigo.


End file.
